What the Fook!
by informativeVisonary
Summary: He had a life, He had friends, he had good grades and the girl of his dreams. But then he met Zim. Now, when a peice of his past finds him, how will he cope? Second story! No flames please! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**_ HI! ITS MEE! Toph557! I KNOW YOU HATE ME! Sorry bout concrete angel, but i realized, theres no plot! IM TERRIBLE! Haha, just kidding! Im not the best, but im pretty good! Or at least, my mom thinks so...Anyways, new story. And its of a very uncommon kind! Hehe..This will be fun to write._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*? POV* <em>******

I wandered around the school, or Skool as they called it, looking for the classroom. I had just been enrolled, but i had a doctors appointment so i knew where NOTHING was. All i knew was that i was in a class with the "Insane Boy" and "Kid with a Skin condition." I saw a girl with a Game Slave 2 walking down the hall. "Hello! Uh, girl woth the Game Slave?" I half whispered slash spoke. I had a voice problem when i was little, so i was very quiet. She didnt even turn, so I didnt even bother to yell again.

It was about an hour before I found the classroom. The place may not look big, but the inside looks like a labyrinth! I found my classroom with the help of a creepy hall monitor, who took pride in giving the new kid detention. "Jerk." I mumbled as he pushed me into the classroom, telling this snake-like teacher he "Found this newbie trying to ditch on the first day."

The teacher glared, and said "Alright class. This is our newest doomed student. She will introduce herself and then never speak again!" I rolled my eyes, _'Great_, another pcyho _teacher_.' I thought. "Hello," I said in my usual quiet tone, "Hi. My names Quetzalxochitl, but you can call me Quetz. I transfered from Dagwod El-" I was interupted by a boy who shot up his hand, but spoke before he was called on. "What kind of name is that? It sounds ALIEN!" "My names not alien its Aztec..Atleast, thats what my mom said.." I told him. The boy looked puzzled, then opened his mouth to speak, when the teacher appeared out of smoke behind him. "Shut up Dib, Or I'll send you to the underground classrooms!" The boy sank down in his chair while a boy with green skin, probably the kid with the skin condition, laughed.

The teacher, Ms. Bitters, spoke again. "ALRIGHT! Now, go to your seat! Theres an empty one in the back besides Torque Smacky." She pointed to an empty seat, inbetween A boy with wieghts and a girl with blue hair. I nodded and shuffled to my seat. '_Only a half hour till lunch'_ I thought.

*Dibs POV*

'Wo was this new girl?' I thought. She didnt look alien. She looked, normal. But Tak did to..But this girl didnt have any rings or necklaces or anything of that sort on. In fact, she was pretty. Cherry red hair, very tan skin skin, She wore black wireframed glasses, white shoes, a pair of jeans, and a Happy Noodle Boy shirt. Completely ordinary. Completely sane. Completely..Normal. I needed to find out what the fook was wrong with this girl.

I listened to Ms. Bitters rant about how we need to know how many animals were killed in the making of her desk, and how we were going to be tested on it. Finally, the lunch bell rang and everyone stampeded out of the room. Zim, as usual, ran out first. I was yempted to tun after him, but this girl. Quetz, seemed horribly confused. I went over to her as she was wrting something down in her planner, "I told you, I'm not an alien." She said very quietly. I shook my head, "No. Your not the alien, Zim is!" The girl tilted her head and stared before saying "I must go..My guide person is supposed to eat lunch with me." Then she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>HUHUHUHHUH? DID YOU LIKE IT! IVE BEEN THINKING OF THIS FOREVER! Now, spot in my story goes to the person who guesses WHO'S QUETZ'S GUIDE! (For those of you who dont know, Shadowing in when you follow someone before you go to that school. A guide is when your new and you follow them. Theres a difference.) Anyways Im sorry it was short. Its like, six in the morning, and i have school in and hour and a half.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_I see that nobody has guessed..._HA! Sadly you people havent watched Invader Zim enough! Hahah just kidding. He's a rather creepy character, but we had and episdode all about him! I'll give you some time to figure it out..I'll give you a hint, in one episode he was a major character, but was downgraded to a minor character after that. Oh, I ONLY OWN QUETZ! Thats the only disclaimer you're gettin outta me!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Quetz's POV*<strong>

'What a weird guy!' I thought as I shuffled out of the room. 'Eh, at least he's better off than me." I adjusted my wig was i thought this. I envied most of the people here. I had seen a few with those blood-sugar regulators for diabetes, and a few epipens in the nurses office back room, but nothing to my standard of previous illness. I hit my arm on a locker, sending a jolt of pain up my arm. "DAMN IT!" I yelled, causing a few people to look my way, while i smiled nervously.

I got to the cafeteria with a few minutes to spare, getting some mashed potatoes and some lunch meat that looked like, how my friend Kortoz would say "Three day old soggy toast!". Kortoz and I were besties, and we were The Guys favorite girls. But The Guy always said he liked me better. Although most of the time he was higher than an airplane. He was the biggest dealer in school. Dagwold Elementary was a bad school, a **VERY** bad school. Drugs, Prostitution (most popular among the 6th graders, copying the 7th graders ahead of them), Gun and Knife fights, and Black Market (My area of expertise). People were more trusting towards children than adults, so they bought more from The Guy than anyone else. The Guy was taken to rehab about a month before I left. Kortoz and I didnt care much, but the school was boring without him. Even the teachers agreed.

I sighed and plopped down in one of the back tables, a row behind the green boy in my class. 'Eww..Green skin?' I thought 'I never saw that at the hospital..' I shook the thought of the hospital from my head. My time there was done. D-O-N-E. I survived my..Illness and thats that. I glanced at my battered elbow. A large dark blueish purple bruise was already forming. "Great.." I said aloud, causing the green boy to turn. "What did you say? SPEAK TO ZIM HYOOMAN WORM-BABY!" The boy yelled, freaking me out. "Uh..Uh.." I stammered, but he couldn't hear. The boy looked annoyed and turned away, sticking some sort of device in his lunch.

'Intertaining years ahead, huh Quetz?' I thought in Kortoz's voice, as I prodded the odd mystery meat. 'Maybe. Theres something about this school, that i can't quite place..' I thought back to myself. 'Relax. Schools in this district are always weird.' The Imaginary-Kortoz said back. "I must be crazy..I'm having conversations with my best friend, whos maybe a hundred miles away." I whispered to nobody. What the fook is wrong with me?

***Zims POV***

The new pig-smelly girl was odd..She was quiet, (Something rare among the Earthlings Zim has met) Her hair seemed to move. It must be a wig. Lastly, Her arm. No NORMAL Hyooman bruises that fast. 'PAK! Run a medical diognostic of the Female Hyooman behind Zim!' I thought to my PAK, wich made a click noise, indicating that it was following Zims orders.

"Disease detected:" My PAK annonced "Lukemia. Symptoms: Fever and Night Sweats, Headaches, Bone or Joint Pain, A swollen or painful belly from an enlarged spleen, Swollen lymph nodes in the armpit, neck, or groin, Getting alot of infections, Feeling very tired or weak, Losing weight and not feeling hungry." **(1)** 'How do Hyoomans treat this, DISEASE?' I thought to my PAK. "Reasearching.." Zim sighed. 'This will take a long time..'

Zim was almost asleep in his next class awoke him. "Data Found." My PAK annocunced, " 1) Chemotherapy, which uses powerful medicines to kill cancer cells. This is the main treatment for most types of leukemia. 2) Radiation treatments. Radiation therapy uses high-dose X-rays to destroy cancer cells and shrink swollen lymph nodes or an enlarged spleen. It may also be used before a stem cell transplant. 3) Stem Cell Transplant. Stem cells can rebuild your supply of normal blood cells and boost your immune system. Before the transplant, radiation or chemotherapy may be given to destroy cells in the bone marrow and make room for the new stem cells. Or it may be given to weaken your immune system so the new stem cells can get established. 4) Biological therapy. This is the use of special medicines that improve your body's natural defenses against cancer." **(2)**

"Yea Yea.." I muttered.. Unfourtunately, the snake-teacher-woman heard. "Zim! Shut up and pay attention or I will call your parents and tell them to love you less!" 'Thank you for getting Zim in trouble PAK!' Zim thought to his PAK. "Your welcome." it replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh? Did you like it? (yes i WILL ask this at the end of every chapter!) Anyways, Heres what 1 and 2 mean.<strong>

**1) I found these symptoms on the internet. All i know is that the brusing is true! **

**2) I found these treatments on the same website as the symptoms. I know for a FACT that chemo and radiation make you lose your hair, or you shave it off. My science teacher is a breat cancer survivor, amd she didnt tell us if she lost her hair, but it is VERY thin.**

**The contest to guess who The Guy is is still standing! Leave your guesses in the reviews (along witht he reviews of course) and if you win, you get a character in my story! ONLY THE FIRST RIGHT GUESSER WINS! Oh, and i posted a new story Chat with a Maniac and I have a Portal 2-Invader Zim crossover as a birthday present for one of my best friends, SODaLG! (Yes, its GLaDOS backwards XD) I have NO idea what the title will be, but it WILL involve a child version of Israphel from Minecraft, along with his OC twin sister Lehparsi (Israphel backwards) Zim and Chell are somewhat OOC! Its based off the RP we've had going for months! _And Zim and Chell ARE 21 LEGAL DRINKING AGE!_ Plus i imagine Irkens dont send off Elites or Invaders until age 18. And Zims been on earth for a few years! **

**Anywho, i'll tell you the title when i think of it! Toph557-OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Sorry I've taken so long, I've had to do.. stuff. I'm going to post _Squeedily Spooches, Headcrabs, and Neurotoxin_, My new joint story with my friend SODaLG, it will be up soon, were filling in the gaps. Now, CONINUING WITH THE STORY! I don't own anything except for OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Quetz's POV*<strong>

**_ So much to take in, so much to absorb. Panic rising, breaths quickening. "NO! NO IT CANT BE TRUE!" I scream. Tests are wrong all the time! Right? No. 'NO YOU HAVE TO EXECPT IT!, he's gone and your fucking screwed!' I think. Mom is sobbing, Fortis is rambling. He cares at points, but mostly he could care less._**

**_ I jump from the table, my legs almost like jelly. 'STAY STRONG! MOM CANT SEE YOU LIKE THIS!' My internal self yells. Slowly and painfully, the floor disappears, Mom, Fortis, and the Doctor melt into pools of blood that fill up the black space. 'Your drowning…' My subconscious sighs. She's given up. I relax. The foul red liquid covers me.._**

**_ I except death.._**

I'm snapped out of my little episode by the pain of my bruise.. Everyones clearing out for recess. I shake my head. 'Your fine, your almost cured.. well, your still a survivor. Leukemia for three years isn't bad.' I think. The weight boy, Torque, pushes me into a wall as he runs past. I sink to the floor, best to be out of the way until the horde clears.

The green boy, Zim, whom I encountered in the lunch room, turns to look at me. The crazy boy does the same.I stand up, wincing at the touch of the desk to my elbow. I stroll to the front of the room, and, without waying a word, leave.

"No. No your not going to talk to them. Your going to be normal." I say as i walk to the playground. Theres a realatively comfortable looking picnic table by the conrete wall seperating the school for the lot next door. "That looks secluded enough." I murmur to myself as i pass some people playing hopscotch and jump rope. 'How i envy thee, for thou has not felt the pain indured by the wicked.' I smirk as i think this. It was Kortoz's parting gift, a book of her morbid one line poetry.

I slide into the picnic table just as some kids do on my left. One with braces big enough for a camel, i believe her name is Gretchen, A boy who looks Asian, and a boy with hair the color of his skin. They talk quietly, as if expeting me to talk to them first. Or their waiting for someone, wich i doubt. I risk it. "Hello. Im Quetz, whats your names?" I _asked_. They turn, as if i had said i just killed their families.

The darker skinned boy spoke first, slowly, as if i was a wild animal. "I'm Dirge." Next went the boy with the skin colored hair. "Hi! I'm Melvin and i want to be an astronaut!" When he said astronaut, his head floated about a foot off his body, causing me to shift a few inches away from them. Lastly, somewhat hositily, went the camel braced girl. "Im Gretchen." She said in a voice almost like grinding metal.

I flinch at her voice, it reminded me of a nurse, ironically named Nurds. "I'm new here," I said after i recovered from the girls voice, "I was hoping you guys could help me know who is who. It will only take a moment of your time, i promise." I said, Making a cross over my heart. The three looked at eachother and nodded. Dirge started by pointing at kids from our class.

"Him right there," he says pointing to the green skinned boy "He's Zim. The one with the glasses next to him is Dib." Gretchen went next, i was barely able to make out he words "Shes Aki," She said, pointing to a girl reading a bright green book. She then moved her fingers to a boy with blue button like eyes and a girl with a flower dress. "Thats Spoo and Mary." Melvin finished with pointing that was about at fast as light, i swear the kid was high. "Thats The Letter M, Old Kid, PigBoy, Scarball AKA Pinky, Lizard Boy, Gaz, Peeyoopi, Letty, Poonchy Drinker of Hate, Rob, Tae, Zita, and Zooch." **(1) **

I felt winded after listening to Melvin talk but i got down all the names, execpt for one. One boy, bounding out of the school, bright orange bulb of hair on his head moving. "Dirge, whos that?" I asked, pointing the the flame headed boy **(2)**. Dirge trubed, wich was creepy becaouse his head moved like an owls. "Oh, thats Keef, we've been waiting for him."

My breathe caught, my mind went into a haze, my vision began to blur. I braced myself for and other hospital room flashback, but instead something inside me stirred. Recognition! Thats the word for it. I stared at the boy bounding up to us until i realized who he was. He was not only Keef, but a past friend.

_Keef was The Guy._

* * *

><p><strong>Huh! Did you like it? I'm reallly liking how this is coming out! Oh, adn i've got something to say. It feels like people are totally ignoring my story, i mean. my stats say you guys like it, but i need critisim! Consrtucive critism! If i dont get 5 or more reviews by monday, i;mm stopping the story. <em>PERMANATELY. <em>I dont mean to set such a harsh ultimatum, but i want to know if im doing something right. I'll be able to see the reviews Monday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heylo! So, i got one review. And then i had an idea. My storys almost done the way i have it laid out, so im going to continue anyways! Oh, and the 1 and 2 on the last paragraphs were for 1) I used all names i got from the Invader Zim wiki, and 2)**** I'm ripping off Johnny Test right there.**

* * *

><p><strong> *Keefs POV*<strong>

I was looking around for Dirge, Gretchen, and Melvin when i saw her. A firey red head beauty, A crimson angel, a blood-colored delight. I looked at her face, somewhat familliar, but i couldn't put my finger on it. She reminded me of some i knew..Before the rehab.. 'Who is she?' I thought. 'She must be new, i know everyone. EVERYONE!' When I reached my friends, the red-haired girl jumped behing Dirge, holding his shoulders and shaking.

"HI!" I yelled, making the girl shake more. "H-Hi. Keef.." She said quietly. Suddenly, i got it. "QUETZ!" I screamed, causing her to shriek and hug onto a bewildered Dirge. "L-Leave me alone! I dont owe you anything anymore! Ok? I paid my dues!" She squeaked. I hate that her voice is so god damn quiet.

"Keef? Whats going on?" Gretchen demanded. "Shut it Tin-Teeth!" I yelled. My hands flew up to my mouth. I hadn't spoke like that in 6 months! Gretchen looked like i had hit her. She was really defensive about her braces. "Keef! Why are you being so mean?" Melvin asked. "I'm not being mean! That little..Bitch!" I had no control of my actions, none whatsoever. It was like i was acting on pure memory.

"K-keef! Please! I-" Her cries were cut short by me slapping her. Across the face. Hard. "You keep your mouth shut and look pretty. Got it?" She whimpered, but nodded. Dirge was just sitting there, eyes wide and mouth gaping. "D-Dude! What the hell!" he yelled. Wich caused kids to turn, and turn, and turn. Soon, the intire freakin playground was staring!

"Listen Fish-Toes. Shes mine. I own you have anything else to say, can it." I pushed him over and grabbed Quetz by the arm, and dragged her away.

***Quetz's POV***

I knew this would happen as soon as i saw him. He had a relapse. Seeing me triggered something. Something deep dark and hidden. And the doctors repressed it, causing its escape to be more..painful. "Listen, Quetz. You keep the stuff on you. And dont start that "Lukemia means i cant smoke" bit. So what? Life sucks and then you die. Might as well me sooner." He pushed me into the school, and forced me to the lockers for Ms. Bitters class. "Wich ones yours?" He demanded. I didnt say anything, i just whimpered again. He shoved me face first into the locker. "WHICH ONES YOURS!" He screamed, dropping his voice a couple of octaves.

"3-45.." I stuttered, fearing for my life. Thankfully i never lock my locker, beacause all my stuffs shitty anyways. He tore through my stuff, until he found the medical marijuana i use for my migraines. "Well! Were did you get this? WHERE?" Keef screamed. I was to scared to speak.

I had obivously irritated him, because he hit me again, even harder. I shrieked a little, causing Dib and Zim to look out of the classroom. Keef turned to them "Listen freaks! Shes mine, so fuck off!" he yelled. Dib looked at Zim accusingly, but Zim shook his head and turned back into the classroom. "God help me.." I whispered.


End file.
